


Kiss Me Slowly

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Series: Scerek Week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Firsts, Kissing, M/M, Scerek - Freeform, Scerek Week, Scerek Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's different. But kissing someone new for the first time always is, Scott supposes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

* * *

It's different. But kissing someone new for the first time always is, Scott supposes. It's not bad different, in fact everything about it is the complete _opposite_ of bad. Still, it's not entirely like he imagined it would be, and Scott had imagined what it would be like to kiss Derek many times in many different ways. But none of those fantasies had prepared him for the real thing. For the true, full sensory experience of Kissing Derek Hale. It was better than anything his imagination could ever conjure up.

The _scritch scratch_ as he strokes his thumb along Derek's stubbled cheek. The slight tickling, burning sensation of those prickly whiskers brushing against the smooth, hairless flesh around Scott's own mouth. Hot puffs of air ghost over his skin when Derek breathes out—air that Scott then breathes in. Derek's teeth nip and graze over Scott's lips. The tip of his tongue teases along the seam of Scott's mouth, bidding his lips to part. Scott obliges, opening his mouth so Derek's tongue can swoop in. It finds Scott's own, slides against it, tangles with it, invites it to come and play as it retreats back out. Scott chases Derek's tongue with his own, delves into the hot cave of Derek's mouth, wanting to explore every nook and cranny of it.

Derek's lips close around Scott's tongue and he sucks it gently. The feeling pulls a moan from deep inside Scott. Derek responds with a drawn out _mmm_ sound. One of Derek's hands moves to cup the back of Scott's head, pulling him closer, even deeper into the kiss, though Scott's lost in it already. Scott slides the hand resting against Derek's cheek to card through Derek's hair, the other hand curling around Derek's hip. Their bodies are so close Scott can _feel_ the frenzied beating of Derek's heart. His own heart beats just as fast.

Scott doesn't know just how long they have been kissing, but the delicious soreness he feels in his lips tells him it has been a while. Still when Derek starts to slowly pull away it seems too soon. Scott fights to make it last as long as possible, pushing forward when Derek pulls back. But eventually he gives in, knowing they both need more air. Though their lips part, Scott and Derek stay connected, resting their foreheads together with exquisite, almost bruising pressure. Scott begins to feel dizzy, and even though Derek's arm is firmly around his waist, Scott thinks he might float away. As long as Derek comes along with him, he really doesn't care.

Their pounding pulses and panting breaths are the only sounds for a while until Derek lets out a chuckle, sending a vibration through Scott's whole body.

“Wow,” Derek breathes. “Well, that was…”

“The greatest first kiss ever?” Scott provides.

Derek laughs again and Scott's eyes flutter open to see the wide grin spread across the other man's face, feels a smile of his own blooming.

“Yeah,” Derek agrees. “Definitely that. 

Scott reluctantly pulls his head back to see Derek's face better, wraps his arms around Derek's shoulders. “So good in fact, I'm not sure how the next one could possibly live up to it.”

“It'll certainly be a tough act to follow,” Derek replies, arms tightening around Scott's torso. “But I'm up for the challenge if you are.” Derek smirks, brows arching.

Scott laughs. “Oh, I'm definitely game.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is awesome. :)


End file.
